Vicissitude
by RanmaOver
Summary: Do momento em que voltou a Konoha ele sabia em seu íntimo que amava Sakura, mas não poderia sintetizar seus sentimentos em palavras. Ele estava começando uma nova vida, afinal. SasuSaku . Deixem seu review para eu saber se devo continuar hahaha arigato o/
1. Vicissitude

Quando ele voltou para vila ela o esperava no grande portão. Aqueles mesmos olhos verdes, aquele mesmo sorriso doce, mas que ao ser ver era presunçoso e carregado de segundas intenções. Ele sentia falta daquele sorriso, afinal de contas.

Quando depois de se apresentar para o seu antigo sensei e atual Hokage e atualizar seu melhor amigo imperativo e escandaloso sobre sua viagem de redenção pelo mundo já era tarde e o sol já havia se posto.

Sasuke não tinha um lar em Konoha a muito tempo, e apesar de ter economias significativas no banco duvidaria muito que a burocracia seria simples para que pudesse fazê-lo agora. Ele vagou um pouco pela vila acompanhado de Sakura, cuja qual falava sobre tudo, atualizando-o sobre os anos que passará fora.

\- Sasuke-kun – ela disse pouco depois, com o rosto corado – você... Você tem... Ideia de onde vai dormir?

Ele hesitou antes de responder negativamente com a cabeça.  
\- Acho que ficarei com Naruto no fim das contas... – Ele não conseguiu evitar uma leve careta.

Sakura riu graciosa, ofereceu-se para acompanha-lo até a casa do amigo.

Naruto, Sakura e Sasuke beberam, riram e conversaram até tarde da noite no apartamento do Naruto. Aquele foi o primeiro dia na vida de Sasuke, que ele se lembrava de ao menos, que ele se sentiu totalmente relaxado e acolhido.

Quando a noite já avançada, Sakura se despediu e seguiu para sua casa. Naruto ajeitou um canto para que Sasuke pudesse dormir, e depois de um banho relaxante foi o que ele fez.

Os meses passaram e o dia de Sasuke partir novamente já estava se aproximando. Seus laços com Naruto e Sakura se fortificaram, era muito difícil vê-lo desacompanhado. E apesar de muitos da vila temer a presença do ex nukenin, seus ex companheiros de Academia e guerra o respeitavam e o aceitavam. Para ele já era o suficiente.

Mas o mais extraordinário era sua relação com Sakura. A moça dos cabelos rosa havia mudado muito, mas a paixão que ela sentia por ela permanecia ali e dessa vez Sasuke permitia-se a retribuir.

Poucos sabiam das trocas de abraços, dos toques suaves das mãos, dos beijos escondidos em algum lugar afastado que os dois trocavam. Muito menos sabiam das promessas dele feita à ela.

Em uma caminhada em direção à casa de Hinata, Naruto optou por cortar caminho pelo parque. Andava distraído quando os viu a primeira vez.

Escondidos atrás de um grande salgueiro, Sakura estava enlaçada pela cintura, com os braços jogados no ombro de Sasuke. Eles trocavam um beijo calmo, porém íntimo. Qualquer um, até mesmo Naruto, poderia ver que não era o primeiro beijo deles.

Naruto suspirou baixo. Depois voltou a caminhar ao seu rumo, com um sorriso no rosto.


	2. Breathing

Sasuke desceu o dedo indicador pela coluna de Sakura. A pele da Sakura se arrepiou sobre o toque.  
Estava escuro lá fora, a luz da lua entrava pela janela do pequeno apartamento que agora pertencia ao moreno.  
Eles estavam deitados abraçados, exaustos depois de um ato de amor. Apreciavam a presença um do outro em silencio, não precisavam mais do que isso.  
Sakura quase adormecia, sentia suas pálpebras pesadas e os movimentos serenos dos dedos de seu amado em sua coluna só intensificavam seu relaxamento.  
\- "Sakura" – Sasuke a chamou em um sussurro, ainda com os olhos fechados.  
\- "aan"  
\- " Eu... partirei no fim dessa semana..." – ele esperou alguma resposta, que não aconteceu, então continuou – "Sei que não tenho o direito de pedir isso, mas... você... pode me esperar?"  
Mas uma vez ela manteve-se em silencio, Sasuke virou o rosto para encará-la. Os grandes orbes verdes o encaravam, uma chama nascendo naquele olhar. Desde quando Sakura havia se tornado aterrorizante?  
\- "Eu vou com você!" – Ela disse incisiva.  
\- "Sakura, essa é minha..."  
\- "Eu vou com você, Sasuke-Kun" – ela o interrompeu determinada, levantando um pouco o copo sobre ele.  
\- "Você não precisa passar por isso Sakura, são meus pecados que..."  
\- "Sasuke-kun, eu escolhi amar você, eu escolhi aceitar você, os seus fardos agora são meus fardos, a sua dor agora é minha dor. Esse é nosso trato" – Ela disse decidida, tocando de leve o rosto dele.  
Sakura avançou e depositou um beijo cálido nos lábios do amado, que logo foi correspondido. Ela se deliciou com o beijo, tentando expressar todo sentimento que tinha por ele, passeou com a língua em sua boca, saboreando o beijo, ouvindo seu coração disparar no seu peito. – "Aishiteru, Sasuke-kun".  
Ele encostou a sua testa na dela com olhos fechado, ainda aturdido. Sasuke não conseguiria falar com tanta facilidade, esse era um dom apenas de Sakura, mas ele sorriu satisfeito, buscou a mão da Sakura e rodou a aliança dourada, com um pequeno símbolo do clã Uchiha gravado, em seu dedo anelar esquerdo, aquele anel era a prova do amor profundo que ele sentia por ela e de que todas as promessas dele eram reais.  
\- "Obrigado, Sakura" – ele disse por fim, dando um beijo no topo de sua cabeça e fechando os olhos para enfim dormir tranquilo.


	3. Sweet Life

Sakura sabia que estaria fatigada quando essa fase finalmente chegasse, todavia não imaginava que seria tão difícil a ponto de se perguntar se continuaria a jornada com Sasuke ou voltaria para Konoha.  
Escorada embaixo de uma grande àrvores, abanava-se do calor sob o olhar atento do shinobi, tentando inutilmente esconder o óbvio desconforto que sentia.  
\- "Eu estou ótima, Sasuke-kun. Não precisa se preocupar"  
\- " Não subestime a minha inteligência Sakura... quando estiver melhor, vamos diretamente para..."  
\- "Sasuke kun, eu já disse que estou bem, é apenas o calor"

Ele a lançou um olhar de repreensão, então ela soube que a discussão estava encerrada... eles iriam para o esconderijo de Orochimaru, queira ela ou não.  
Assim que recuperou o ar, eles voltaram a caminhar. Ela, como sempre muito falante, preenchia o silencio. Sasuke estava de bom humor, pois participava da conversa com entusiasmo, o que ajudou ela a esquecer a dor chata que sentia nos pés já inchados.  
Pouco mais de uma hora andando, fazendo apenas mais uma pausa, eles avistaram a entrada do esconderijo do Orochimaru.  
A entrada da caverna, coberta de musgo e folhas, ficava muito bem escondida, qualquer um que não tivesse frequentado antes passaria despercebido. Mas Sasuke não era esse alguém, aproximou-se e entrou na frente, para assegurar-se que o lugar estaria seguro.

\- "Uaao, aqui é tão mais fresco" – Sakura disse erguendo os braços para se esticar um pouco.  
\- "Sakura, não fale tão alto, você nem ao menos sabe se aqui é seguro" – ele disse em um tom de falsa repreensão.  
\- "Se não fosse seguro, você não me traria para cá nessas condições, não é mesmo, Sasuke-kun" – Ela disse sorrindo e segurando a mão dele  
Ele retribuiu o sorriso e a trouxe mais para perto, o suficiente para depositar um beijo protetor em sua testa. – "Vamos, imagino que esteja com fome..."  
Jugo foi o primeiro a recepciona-lo. Foi um encontro estranho, já que não se viam desde a quarta guerra ninja. Não foi de surpreender que Jugo riu alto a ver Sakura daquele jeito. Ele se preparou para fazer um comentário malicioso sobre os dois, mas Suigetsu chegou fazendo barulho e recepcionando o casal.  
Karin viu primeiro a Sasuke, soltou um grito e correu na direção dele, preparada para se jogar nele, mas quando estava próximo e viu Sakura, parou o movimento sem graça e um tanto incrédula.  
\- "Isso explica porque demorou tanto para nos visitar" Ela disse sarcástica, virando-se e saindo do local.

\- "Não ligue para ela, Sakura. Não é nada contra você, muito contrário, ela é muito grata após você tê-la salvado a vida."  
\- "Hn hn" – Sakura negou a cabeça – " Eu não interpretei mal..."  
\- "Porque ao invés de ficarmos de conversinha nesse corredor, não nos sentamos numa mesa e jantamos? Sakura deve estar faminta..." – Sasuke interrompeu ríspido.

Jantar no esconderijo não era como jantar no Ichiraku, mas a refeição era boa e o ambiente até parecia acolhedor. Sakura olhava ao redor receosa, tentando imaginar como Sasuke devia se sentir solitário naquele lugar anos atrás. Ela fitou Sasuke atenta, ele realmente parecia de bom humor hoje, conversava animado com Jugo sobre suas andanças, muito diferente daquele Sasuke antes da guerra. Ela viu ele tentando ajeitar os hashis na mão, com auxilio da boca. Se ele tivesse os dois braços, isso seria mais fácil, mas não era o caso. Para o novo Sasuke, mas sensível e animado nascer foi pago um preço caro. Sasuke se adaptou bem a nova condição, a usava com prova de sua determinação em mudar e isso não o incomodava mais.  
Sakura repousou a mão no ventre inchado, logo mais sua criança iria nascer e Sasuke teria que se adaptar a mais uma nova realidade, a de ser pai. Ela sorriu emocionada, pois sabia que carregava naquele momento a prova absoluta de que Uchiha Sasuke era um novo homem, que a amava de verdade e que seus sentimentos finalmente estavam conectados.  
Sasuke olhou para ela, que tinha os olhos marejados enquanto encarava seu ventre no auge dos 8 meses. Sorrindo com a situação, Sasuke repoucou a mão sobre a dela em silencio, sentido sobre sua palma o calor dela e agradecido por isso.  
A vida estava se tornando a cada dia mais doce.


	4. Connected

Ela colocou a capa preta nele. Seus dedos tremiam enquanto abotoavam com cuidado. Sakura tentava não demonstrar seu desespero, porque havia prometido a si mesma que não deixaria Sasuke inseguro, o apoiaria com todas as forças que tinha. Mas seu coração palpitava rápido demais, efeito do pavor intenso que sentia aquele momento.  
\- "Lembre-se de se alimentar direito, Sasuke-kun" – Ela tentou disfarçar a tensão no ar, inutilmente.  
Ele apenas assentiu com a cabeça, com um olhar obscuro.  
\- "E não se force demais... economize cha..." – Sakura foi interrompida pela mão de Sasuke segurando a sua.  
\- "Você não precisa atuar para mim... "- ele disse sério, quase como um sussurro.  
Ela encarou a sua mão, com os olhos marejados. – "Sasuke-kun..."  
Soltando a mão dela e levando até seu rosto levantando-o delicadamente ao encontro do seu olhar, Sasuke ameaçou um sorriso tímido. – "Por ela..."  
\- "Por ela" ela respondeu em um fio de voz, olhando fixamente – "Estamos conectados, Sasuke-kun"  
\- "Para sempre nossos sentimentos vão estar conectado, Sakura..."  
Desistindo de parecer forte, Sakura abraçou ele rendendo-se as lágrimas. Seu abraço foi retribuído de forma tímida. Envolvida pelo único braço de seu marido, Sakura amaldiçoou aquele momento.  
Ela pensou que finalmente teria a paz que tanto sonhou. Ela e Sasuke estavam finalmente juntos, tinham uma linda e amada filha e voltaram para Konoha. Ela imaginou que os três ficariam juntos para sempre, e não por curtos 8 meses.  
Sasuke afastou do abraço delicadamente, com o cenho preocupado.  
\- "Desculpe anata, eu não sou boa em despedidas" – Ela novamente tentava disfarça a tristeza que assolava seu coração, deu um riso forçado limpando as lágrimas teimosas que escorriam em seu rosto.  
Sarada deu um suspiro alto antes de ameaçar chorar, chamando a atenção dos dois. Sasuke foi até o berço, pegando a filha que imediatamente se aquietou. Eles tinham uma ligação única, Sarada olhava para o pai de maneira única, sempre parava o choro no colo dele e abria um sorriso banguela contagiante.  
\- "Meu amor, papai precisa ir. Papai vai partir por você, princesa Uchiha. Para garantir que você viva uma vida segura. Nada nesse mundo vai ameaçar você filha. Você e mamãe são minhas únicas conquistas, eu vou protegê-las sempre..." – Sasuke fala só para ela, que atenta ao pai sorria, não compreendendo a importância que as palavras dele tinham. Ele a aninhou em um abraço sentido, depois devolveu ao berço. Olhou por mais um minuto a menina se ajeitando e distraindo-se com um bonequinho por perto. Seus poucos cabelos eram negros, e seus olhos cinza a cada mês escureciam mais, com certeza ficariam iguais aos deles... Ele temia se um dia aqueles mesmos olhos tornassem rubro... a menina tinha sua aparência, mas quando sorria para ele, era o sorriso de Sakura que ele via ali. Sarada era o seu bem mais precioso, era o lembrete eterno do amor de Sakura. Era a prova eterna de que ele amava Sakura. Era sua filha...  
Fechando os olhos para se conter, ele se afastou do berço e foi até a porta. Sakura o acompanhou até o portão, deixando a filha aos cuidados da Katsuyu.  
Chegando lá, eles trocaram mais um olhar envolto de promessas.  
\- "Até a próxima vez, Sasuke" – ela se adiantou, com a voz tristonha.  
Ele daria o costumeiro toque em sua testa, como feito em todos esses anos. Mas decidiu que aquela não era uma despedida como as outras. Seu peito batia mais forte do que o normal, ele realmente não queria partir. Definitivamente ele não queria partir.  
Ele se aproximou dela e selou seus lábios em um beijo silencioso. – Obrigado.  
Então se virou e partiu. Sakura o viu ir, as costas que a muito já conhecia. Novamente ela ficara para trás dele, novamente ele se vira sozinho. Mas algo no fundo os confortava, eles se encontrariam de novo. Afinal, seus sentimentos agora estavam conectados.


	5. Always

Ele já havia se perdido na noção do tempo  
Viajar entre as dimensões bagunçavam sua vida, às vezes ele perdia-se dentro de uma dimensão achando que estava lá há horas, mas ao voltar na verdadeira ele descobria que perdera um ou dois dias lá dentro.  
Estar adentrando em zonas tão perigosas estava atraindo e colecionando novos inimigos. Ninjas remanescentes da guerra que ainda não estavam livres da escuridão, criaturas amaldiçoadas ou fantoches cujo qual ele mais odiava.  
Mas nada disso o impedia de enviar um falcão para Sakura sempre que parava para dormir. Era o momento do dia que ele mais amava. Ele escrevia em poucas palavras como estava a viagem, dois ou três dias depois ele recebia uma carta com várias e varias folhas, que ele lia e relia com o coração apertado. As cartas eram o elo dele com a vida de verdade, longe do caos das suas viagens mortais entre as dimensões.  
Naquela noite ele se sentia agitado, pois já fazia alguns bons dias que Sakura não o respondia e ele se perguntava se algo aconteceu, ou Sakura finalmente havia se dado conta que tudo aquilo era uma tortura e ele era um atraso que deveria ser esquecido e deixado para trás.  
Em seu acampamento montado na mata densa, quando já quase dormia,o falcão veio piando discreto anunciando sua chegada. Ele levantou afobado, depois se repreendeu, afinal ele não era mais um adolescente esperando a cartinha da namorada.  
Mas para sua decepção era a caligrafia bagunçada do Naruto que preenchia o papel em sua mão.  
Ele parabenizava pelas ultimas informações, atualizou sobre as pesquisas de Konoha sobre os Zetsu, falou sobre o nascimento de sua filha, uma menina parecida com Hinata e mais alguns assuntos em resposta ao ultimo relatório enviado. Mas então, no final da carta, ele informou que Sakura estava viajando em uma missão da aliança, que seu jutsu médico era requisitado em Kaminari no Kuni e por mais que Naruto insistisse, ela levou Sarada junto, pois não encontrará ninguém de confiança em Konoha para ficar com a criança por algumas semanas.  
Seu coração bateu mais forte. Elas estavam algumas poucas horas de onde ele estava e essa era uma oportunidade tentadora de matar a saudade.  
Mas como tudo na vida de Uchiha Sasuke, ele sabia que tinha inimigos que não perderiam a chance de usar sua esposa e filha como reféns para conseguir derrotá-lo. A noite deu lugar ao dia,Sasuke em conflito se deveria ou não ceder ao desejo de ir atrás de sua amada.  
" _Foda-se_ " ele pensou, desmontou o acampamento e foi a encontra delas.  
Ao chegar no pais do relâmpago, ele tomou todo cuidado para garantir que não foi seguido, e com muita discrição foi até o escritório do kage.  
Como todo pais que ele pedia estadia, a primeira recepção era tensa e cheia de desconfiança, mas ao mostrar o pergaminho de confiança de Kakashi Hatake, atual Hokage de Konoha e uma carta de indicação do Herói da Quarta guerra ninja e futuro sucessor do Kakashi a desconfiança e a estadia foi concedida. Um representante o levou até o hotel no centro da vila, e então após se ajeitar ele foi em direção ao hospital.  
Como todo hospital, aquilo parecia um labirinto, ele andou por vários minutos até desistir e pedir informação na recepção.  
\- "Ola, boa tarde, estou procurando a médica embaixadora de Konoha, Sakura Uchiha. "  
A moça olhou de cima em baixo o pobre rapaz, pegou o telefone e discou um ramal.  
\- "Dra Uchiha, tem um rapaz aqui a sua procura, esta atendendo?" - ele ouviu resquícios da voz suave de Sakura. A mulher se virou para ele: "Ela esta fazendo uma pausa. Perguntou quem é você e o que deseja".  
\- "Sou um amigo de Konoha" – a mulher continuou encarando esperando a segunda resposta. Sasuke apenas retribuiu o olhar de maneira serena.  
-"Ele disse que é um amigo de Konoha, Dra Uchiha" – Uma pausa – "Hai!" – a recepcionista desligou o telefone e passou um crachá para ele. – "Andar de cima, sala 20. Seja breve, aqui não é um shopping"  
Sasuke pegou o crachá e saiu em silencio. Quando chegou à frente da porta sentiu seu peito apertar. Hesitou tomando coragem e então deu dois toques adentrando a sala.  
Sakura estava de costas, uma das mangas abaixadas, dois pezinho na lateral do seu corpo (que logo soube que era de Sarada), denunciava que ela estava amamentando a criança.  
\- "Naruto, eu não achei que era sério que você me seguiria até aqui. Ainda mais deixando Hinata sozinha com a Himawari" – ela disse distraída, sem olhar para trás. – "Você é muito baka".  
\- "Sakura" – Sasuke chamou manso.  
Imediatamente reconhecendo a voz dele, Sakura se virou para trás um pouco mais forte do que esperava, assustando Sarada que por um momento ameaçou despertar. – "Sasuke-kun"  
Como se tivesse perdido o controle do próprio corpo, Sasuke avançou sobre ela envolvendo-a em um abraço apertado. Sentiu a retribuição imediata. Ela tateava as costas do marido como se tentasse se convencer que não era uma alucinação.  
Sarada se mexeu dentro do abraço, fazendo Sakura afastar rindo nervosa. – "Desculpe por isso, ela dormiu enquanto mamava" – Ela soltou a filha do seu seio e ajeitou a roupa, reposicionando Sarada em seu colo. Sasuke estendeu o braço pedindo a filha, e com cuidado o pedido foi atendido.  
Sakura apreciou aquele momento doce, do marido abraçado à filha adormecida cochichando palavras doces de saudade.  
\- "Ela esta enorme" – Ele disse sorrindo bobo para ela – "Esta com três anos, não?"  
\- "Dois anos e cinco meses, já sabe falar meia dúzia de palavras e andar pela casa. Cada dia mais semelhante a você, Sasuke kun"  
\- "Mas o cheiro dela é o mesmo que o seu" – ele disse afundando o nariz nos cabelos de seu neném – "Meu kami, como senti sua falta..."  
Depois de mais um momento ele devolveu Sarada para esposa, que muito delicadamente colocou no carinho de bebê.  
Ela voltou-se ao marido dando-lhe um abraço descente e mais calmo. Depois levantou o rosto oferecendo-se para um beijo logo correspondido. Um beijo longo e carregado de carinho.  
\- "Como soube que eu estaria aqui?"  
\- "Naruto" – ele disse depositando um beijo em sua testa.  
\- "Aquele baka"  
\- "Quanto tempo durará sua missão?"  
\- "Até o fim dessa semana, partirei logo" – ela disse afundada em seu peito  
\- "Ficarei aqui com vocês..." – logo após ele sentiu os braços de Sakura o apertá-lo com mais força, ela então fez um sinal positivo com a cabeça.  
Sasuke ficou com as duas durante os três dias restantes. Sarada repetia animada para mãe 'papa' o que encheu o peito do Uchiha de orgulho. Naquele pequeno intervalo de tempo ele pode sentir toda energia recuperada e a sensação de paz contemplou seu coração.  
No fim da missão de Sakura, eles andaram juntos até o portão, a viagem para Konoha seria longa, e levando um bebê seria mais demorada ainda. Sasuke se segurava para não acompanhá-la, mas sabia que poderia ser perigoso passar com elas pelas fronteiras.  
\- "Então invertemos os papeis dessa vez" – ela disse tentando quebrar o clima que se formou.  
\- "Tome muito cuidado, esteja o trajeto todo em alerta." – Ele disse prontamente – "Mandarei meu falcão avisar Naruto que você esta voltando."  
\- "Não seja tão duro, eu vim para cá muito bem sozinha, a volta será igual" – Ela disse sorrindo – "Tenho que ir Sasuke, se Sarada acordar agora passará a viagem toda chorando"  
Ele assentiu, deu um toque em sua testa. – "Obrigado por tudo"  
Ele sorriu em vê-la corar e coçar a testa sem graça, ela sempre ficava boba quando ele fazia isso, ele amava...  
Ela roubou um beijo rápido e partiu, Sasuke assistiu ela se afastar lentamente. Quando escureceu, seguiu para o caminho contrário, um pouco abatido, mas determinado. Ele terminaria essa missão o quanto antes, para voltar para sua família.  
Sua mão foi até seu bolso e apertou o pequeno relicário redondo que havia ganhado naquela manha, dentro dele havia uma foto dos três.


	6. Eleven

As férias para ela não estava sendo uma experiência muito animada, como ela imaginava.  
Com Sarada passando o dia na academia, ela se via limpando o pequeno apartamento, lendo algum livro, preparando a refeição ou apenas ficando de frente a televisão passando os canais.  
Mas depois de uma semana nessa rotina, ela já não agüentava mais ficar em casa, por isso quando Ino a convidou para um café, junto a Temari e Hinata, ela aceitou prontamente.  
A loira como sempre vulgar, tirava vantagem do marido que havia feito uma surpresa romântica no aniversário de casamento.  
\- "Ele fez um desenho lindo de nós dois, comprou o melhor chocolate, champanhe de primeira. Ahhh, foi muito romântico"  
\- "Shikamaru é preguiçoso demais para tal arregalai. Mas em nosso aniversário me levou para as fontes termais. A suíte mais chique. Me deu um colar vindo diretamente de Suna..." – Ela disse nostálgica com um sorriso arregalado.  
\- "Quem diria que Shikamaru seria tão delicado" – Ino riu imaginando a cena do amigo – "E Naruto, Hinata. Imagino que ele tenha tirado uma folga para passar o aniversário junto contigo né?"  
Hinata, como muito tímida, logo ficou vermelha e assentiu com a cabeça. Ino logo fez um interrogatório ousado e desconfortável, fazendo as amigas rirem de toda situação. Sakura assistia tudo sorrindo, era um ambiente agradável, ver as amigas tão contentes e satisfeitas com o casamento.  
Ela não pode deixar de sentir uma pontada de inveja. Já fazia anos que não via Sasuke, até mesmo as cartas tiveram que parar de trocar, depois de um incidente com espião inimigo da aliança shinobi. Ela nem ao menos sabia onde ele estava nessas horas.  
\- "Quando é seu aniversário de casamento, Sakura?" – A voz de Ino a tirou de seu devaneio.  
\- "Nani? Aniversário de casamento? Bem..." – Ela hesitou um pouco – "Será segunda feira"  
\- "Nossa, como assim, tão próximo!" – Temari disse.  
\- "Não faz muito diferença... quer dizer... Sasuke-kun não poderá vir, de qualquer forma" – Ela disse encarando o copo de chá.  
O clima tenso se instalou, quando ela levantou o rosto as amigas olhavam com dó para ela. Aquele olhar incomodava tanto ela, mesmo após tanto tempo.  
\- 'Hai Hai, mas eu já tenho planos ótimos para esse dia. Sarada e eu faremos um passeio só nós duas! "Cada dia essa menina esta maior e mais crescida, tenho que aproveitar o tempo que tiver" – ela disse sorrindo e gesticulando a mão, de maneira expressiva.  
Ino entendeu a deixa e começou a falar sobre seu menino Inojin. Logo o assunto tenso foi esquecido e o resto da tarde foi aproveitada com graça.  
Os dias passaram de maneira sombria, mesmo assim. Sakura não poderia negar que sentia falta do calor do marido. E cada dia mais um vazio em seu peito crescia. Ela amava-o tanto, mas o casamento anormal deles a desgastava muito. Todos esses anos em uma cama vazia, sendo mãe e pai ao mesmo tempo... Ah, por um momento ela se punha a pensar até onde esse amor todo valeria à pena.  
Sarada era a cara do pai, inclusive no olhar arrogante que só um Uchiha de sangue conseguiria dar. Mas sua personalidade doce e sensível era uma fuga para toda solidão de Sakura. A criança dotada de uma intuição fortíssima, sempre detectava quando a mãe não estava bem e a enchia de carinhos, abraços e mimos.  
Enfim segunda feira chegou. Ao acordar de manha, Sakura já se viu sozinha na casa, a filha já havia ido para a Academia.  
Tentando não pensar muito, ela se pôs a fazer os deveres de casa. Pouco antes do almoço, sentou-se na varanda de seu quarto, apreciando em silencio a vista da vila. Quando um falcão, muito conhecido por ela, pousou no parapeito. Ele trazia um pequeno embrulho marrom. Ela de principio tomou um susto, mas logo a emoção tomou-lhe conta. Um tanto nervosa ela pegou o embrulho e acariciou o falcão, agradecendo.  
Ao abrir, se revelou um bracelete inteiro em prata, com três S gravados na parte de dentro. Junto um pequeno bilhete. "11 anos conectados. Sinto sua falta. Aishiteru".  
Apertando o presente em seu peito, ela não segurou as lagrimas.  
Sim, aquele amor valia a pena.


	7. Okaeri

Estar em casa era estranho. Anos atrás ele havia recebido uma carta de Sakura informando que ela queria comprar uma casa mais ampla e perto da Academia e agora ele chegara e elas moravam ainda no mesmo apartamento que eles haviam comprado quando se casaram.  
Sarada logo contou que em um ataque sua mãe havia socado o chão e as estruturas da casa vieram a baixo. Sakura encarava o chão, envergonhada, como se preparando para um sermão.  
Mas Sasuke soltou uma risada engasgada e disse: "Como sempre irritante".  
Agora ele estava de banho tomado, roupas trocadas, sentado no pequeno sofá. Enquanto via a esposa cozinhar junto à filha animada, que contava em detalhes sobre sua atuação na missão a pouco passada.  
Aquele ambiente simplório e familiar era demais para ele. Tantos anos de isolação tendo como únicos companheiros sua espada e seu fiel falcão, aquela situação toda fazia sua cabeça doer. Sentia-se deslocado.  
Amava sua família, mas não sabia mais interagir com ela. Nem se quer reconhecerá Sarada quando a abordou na torre, e a lembrança atingiu seu peito como uma flecha.  
Ele dedicou-se a apreciar a filha.  
Ela era alta, esta na altura do ombro de Sakura, os cabelos negros eram bem lisos, vestia-se como a mãe, a postura, todavia, era digna de um Uchiha. Ele sorriu nostálgico, o jeito do qual ela estava parada, gesticulando a mão ao conversar com Sakura era idêntico de sua finada mãe. Sarada olhou de relance o pai e acabou percebendo o seu olhar, ela voltou a olhá-lo como confirmação e sorriu envergonhada.  
" _Ali esta_ " pensou Sasuke " _o sorriso_ ".  
Aquele sorriso era o mesmo de Sakura, apesar da filha ser sua cópia, o sorriso dela era idêntico de sua mulher e isso deixava a menina a imagem mais linda que ele já vira  
\- "Papa, vamos jantar!" – Sarada despertou ele de seus pensamentos.  
Sorriu e levantou, indo sentar-se na mesa. Sarada sentou ao seu lado e começou a falar em disparada. " _Ah, isso é igual à Sakura também_ " ele concluiu em pensamento.  
Sakura sentou-se junto a eles, logo após servir o jantar. Empolgava em conversa com a filha enquanto Sasuke comia em silencio, absorvendo toda a paz que o lugar emanava. Era primeira vez em anos que ele baixava a guarda.  
Após terminarem de comer, ficaram na mesa mais um pouco, conversando. Até que a menina com um bocejo discreto pediu licença e foi para o banheiro.  
\- "Sua expressão é engraçada, anata" – Sakura disse quando a menina se retirou.  
\- "E sua expressão é de uma mãe orgulhosa exibindo a filha amada" – Ele respondeu distraído, olhando em direção que a filha havia ido.  
\- "Mas de fato sou" – Sakura deu a volta na mesa, pondo-se atrás do marido e abraçando seu pescoço – "E você não?".  
Ele não quis responder, a resposta era obvia demais. Apenas ergueu a mão até a mão de Sakura, pegando-a e levando-a em sua boca, depositando um beijo na palma. "Tadaima"  
\- "Okaeri, Sasuke Kun" .  
Ela segurou o rosto do marido no intuito de puxar para si, mas o barulho da porta do banheiro a forçou a afasta-se dele . Pegou os pratos e levou até a cozinha, a filha voltou até eles.  
\- "Papa..." – ela começou envergonhada – "Pode... quer dizer, você se importaria se... bem... você me colocasse para dormir" – a ultima frase saiu como num sussurro.  
Sasuke sorriu e levantou-se – " Onde fica seu quarto?"  
Ela olhou surpresa para ele, não havia planejado essa parte, um tanto atrapalhada se virou e foi em direção ao seu quarto, acompanhada de seu pai.

Sasuke e Sarada deviam estar conversando enfim, pois o marido demorou no quarto de sua filha. Dando a Sakura tempo para lavar a louça do jantar, vestir sua camisola, fazer a higiene bocal e arrumar o quarto para dormir.  
Como o apartamento estava fechado há muito tempo, mesmo tendo dado uma ajeitada antes do jantar, ainda não tinha um aspecto de lar. Estendeu o lençol no colchão, ajeitou os travesseiros e deitou acompanhada de um livro do qual dedicou atenção.  
Sasuke entrou no quarto, foi direto ao guarda roupa em busca de um pijama para dormir. E surpreendendo-se ao encontrar.  
\- "Você manteve minhas coisas aqui?" – ela jurou ouvir um tom de chateação em sua voz  
\- "Claro que não anata, na casa nova tem... quer dizer, tinha os restantes de seus pertences... Aqui ficou apenas para caso de emergências..."  
\- "Pelo jeito você imaginava que ia acabar destruindo mais uma casa, não é?".  
Sakura riu nervosa, voltando à atenção para o livro por pouco tempo, até seu marido deitar-se ao seu lado, puxando-a para ele com o único braço.  
Ele não disse nada, não precisa. Ela simplesmente largou o livro de lado e virou o rosto até o marido, oferecendo os lábios para o beijo tão esperado.  
Ao sentir a boca dele sobre a sua, seu coração perdeu o compasso, era tão macia e quente quanto se lembrava. Mexia-se de modo calmo, ela ofereceu a língua para ele, que então intensificou o beijo.  
Sakura virou o corpo lentamente e jogou os braços ao redor dele, a posição favoreceu Sasuke, que forçou seu corpo no dela para senti-la melhor. Sua pele arrepiou inteira, culpa da abstinência e saudade que sentia de Sakura. Ele permitiu-se deixar levar pelo calor e desejo do momento.  
Sakura já suspirava alto, dançando a mão sobre o cabelo dele, puxando-o mais para si, como se já não estivessem perto o bastante. Afastaram-se para respirar, colando suas testa uma na outra.  
\- "Parece surreal você aqui comigo" – Sasuke disse em um suspiro – "Eu senti tanto sua falta, Sakura...".  
Ela segurou o ar espantada. Sasuke não era um homem que se expressava assim normalmente. Sempre muito quieto e contido, Sasuke sempre mostrou seu amor por ela com atitudes discretas.  
\- "Também senti sua falta, Sasuke kun. Muita" – Ela o puxou para um novo beijo, e assim os dois deixaram-se levar.  
O beijo se tornou mais exigente e as roupas de ambos eram barreiras irritantes, problema logo resolvido. Ao deitar Sakura nua na cama, vendo seus cabelos rosa espalhados no lençol branco e sua face em um misto de desejo e timidez, Sasuke decidiu silenciosamente. " _Não posso mais viver sem você"_.  
Baixando-se sobre ela, a amou como nunca antes, dando tudo de si, em uma tentativa desesperado de mostrá-la quanto sentiu sua falta, quanto a amava e principalmente como quanto era grato por tê-la ajudando a segurar fardos tão pesados.  
Mais tarde, exaustos. Sakura deitada sobre seu peito e brincava com a cicatriz antiga onde uma espada havia lhe tirado a vida por uns instantes.  
\- "Sakura" – Ele chamou calmo  
\- "Hnn" - ela respondeu sem forças, quase pegando no sono.  
Ele ficou em silencio, tentando sintetizar a frase. Havia tanto que queria dizer a ela, mas não sabia como organizar tudo isso em palavras.  
\- "Não precisa falar, Sasuke kun" – ela disso após um tempo – "eu sei".  
Ele a olhou espantado. Um nó se formando em sua garganta. Apertou-a em um abraço e permitiu-se ter uma noite de sono de verdade que a muito não tinha. Naquela simplicidade, Sasuke concluiu que era muito bom estar em casa.


	8. Unexpected

Inicialmente ficaria em Konoha só até o fim do exame chunin, mas com o ataque do Otsutsuki o exame fora cancelado. E também não faria muito sentido partir, sendo que já tinha todas as informações que precisa por um bom tempo. Fazia alguns meses já que estava em casa e agora mais do que nunca ele tinha uma boa desculpa para umas férias prolongadas.  
Sarada estava estudando na cozinha, era uma menina muito dedicada e centrada. Não conseguia imaginar como Sakura, tão imperativa, conseguira educar a filha para que se tornasse tão disciplinada. Ele observou a menina ler concentrada, ainda não havia se acostumado com tal beleza que a pequena Uchiha tinha. Sentia-se bobo e orgulhoso por ela, como um homem com tantos pecados fora capaz de ter uma filha tão abençoada.  
Se questionava se a filha sabia do passado do pai, quando consumido pelo desejo de vingança se viu preso na maldição de ódio e escuridão.  
No passado ele até mesmo tentara matar sua amada Sakura, quem imaginaria que agora estariam junto como família naquele pequeno apartamento.  
"Pequeno demais agora" Ele pensou. A família precisa de um lugar mais amplo.  
O quarto de Sarada era pequeno demais e o prédio não aceitavam animais de estimação, caso a filha pedisse um. Seria mais confortável ter uma casa com um belo jardim para Sakura se distrair e um quarto a mais.  
Ele levantou-se e foi ate a saída. "Estou de saída, logo mais volto"  
Não deu tempo nem mesmo de Sarada perguntar onde ele iria, pois o pai já fechara a porta apressado.  
Ele foi até o banco da vila. Ele devia ter um pouco das economias deixada pelos seus finados pais, fora o dinheiro que juntará todos esses anos viajando. Apesar de Sakura ser uma mulher econômica, como ele. Cuidar para que Sarada tivesse tudo que fosse possível era um tanto custoso, mas acreditava que seria o suficiente.  
Voltou para casa quase no final da tarde, Sakura estava preparando o jantar sozinha, pois a filha havia saído para dar uma volta com sua amiga Chocho.  
"Tadaima. Sakura, venha comigo" – Ele anunciou sua chegada.  
"Okaeri anata, não o vi entrando." – Ela disse largando o guardanapo e sorrindo para ele.  
"Vamos, você precisa vir comigo" – ele aproximou pegando em sua mão e puxando-a.  
"Sasuke kun, estou preparando nosso jantar, não poss" Ele desligou todas as panelas e encarou ela sério – "Ok, vamos então"  
Ele levou até uma casa, não muito longe do apartamento. Apenas alguns minutos da Academia e do Hospital de Konoha. Uma casa de fachada bonita, com um jardim na frente. Era maior que a casa que Sakura havia destruído a um tempo atrás.  
"O que achou" - Ele disse apontando para a casa  
"É muito bonita, anata, só não entendi porque me trouxe aqui" ela indagou  
"Porque eu comprei ela para nós" – ele simplesmente disse, como se anunciasse algo casual  
"O que?! Você... Você comprou uma casa? Quando? Porque não me perguntou antes? Você estava falando sério?"  
"Conclui hoje de manha que nosso apartamento é muito pequeno e desconfortável"  
"Mas... Mas... Você tinha que ter me consultado antes, é um investimento muito grande e..."  
"Usei o que sobrou da herança de meus pais e de algumas economias que tinha no banco"  
Sakura ainda encarava ele pasma. Como se tentava ainda digerir a informação. Não entendeu o espanto dela, afinal, ambos sabiam que não daria mais para ficar naquele apartamento.  
"Sakura, aquele apartamento não nos servirá mais. Precisamos de mais espaço. O quanto antes, melhor. Quero que você esteja confortável durante a gravidez, afinal de contas" Ele disse tocando o ventre dela, ainda liso.  
O rosto dela ficou tímido, então ela sorriu. Aquele sorriso grande e espontâneo que ele era apaixonado. "Sarada irá amar, com certeza" ela disse por fim.  
"Só tente não demolir essa casa também" Ele disse sério, depois trouxe para perto e beijou sua testa, sorrindo.  
Foram andando devagar para o apartamento, conversando sobre a nova casa e o novo bebê que estava por vir.  
O resto da noite transcorreu tranquila, ao deitar-se na cama Sakura já havia dormido. Ele passou o braço por sua cintura e buscou com a mão o conforto de seu ventre novamente, sentindo o calor de sua pele e imaginando o pequeno batimento cardíaco da vida que ela estava gerando lá. A vida se tornará doce novamente.


	9. Sometimes Falls

Sarada estava sentada no banco do Hospital Maternidade de Konoha. Os olhos vermelhos e inchados, fungando ainda o choro sentindo.

Sua mãe estava no quarto de observação agora, depois de uma longa madrugada na sala de emergência. Sakura com 36 semanas de gravidez, inchada e sob restrição médica por ser uma gestação de alto risco, passou mal a noite e teve que ser levada as pressas para o hospital maternidade de Konoha.

Sarada, que já estava acostumada com o jeito frio e estático do pai, o viu em desespero pela primeira vez e logo se desesperou também.

A menina não teve notícias da mãe, desde que a mesma foi transferida para a observação, não disseram a ela se o irmãozinho esperado estavam bem, apenas chamaram Sasuke para ir até o quarto, sozinho. E isso havia sido a duas horas e meia atrás.

Foi impossível não chorar. Ela estava tão irradiante pelo novo irmãozinho, ousava dizer que o dia mais feliz de sua existência teria sido o dia que seus pais, de modo tímido e até desconfortável, sentaram-se a frente dela e contaram sobre a gravidez.

Desde então, tinha visto o casal se descuidando da costumeira discrição de afeto e trocando abraços, beijos rápidos e palavras carinhosas.

Ela estava tão feliz pelos dois e pela família em geral, que mesmo quando Sakura teve que se afastar do trabalho antes do prazo para manter-se em repouso o seu humor e otimismo. Agora toda essa situação se tornou real demais e foi se expressando em lágrimas silênciosas.

O som da porta se abrindo a tirou dos pensamentos sóbrios, era Sasuke, com a expressão cansada. Ele fez um aceno de cabeça para ela e a chamou.

Receosa a pequena Uchiha foi até seu pai, que deu um sorriso sincero

" _Vem conhecer seu irmãozinho"_


	10. Name

Sasuke olhava Sakura adormecida com o pequeno bebê embrulhado no colo. Ela parecia serena, mal dava para imaginar que uma semana atrás quase perdeu a vida na mesa do parto. Se não fosse por Shizune provavelmente ele teria perdido sua amada.

Mamãe e bebê haviam voltado na manhã anterior para casa, mas a jounin médica havia frisado bastante que Sakura deveria ficar em repouso absoluto nas próximas semanas. O que logo nas primeiras horas foi visto como desafio, mesmo porque a esposa hiperativa nunca fora mimada antes.

Sarada mostrou-se uma filha super protetora, tempo Emmy ido envolta da mãe e do irmão certificando-se que tudo estava bem. Por sorte o novo Uchiha era um bebê muito tranquilo, chorava muito pouco e dormia quase a noite toda. Quando acordava, Sasuke fazia questão de levantar para acalmar o pequeno bebê.

Apesar do bebê ter quase duas semanas, os casal ainda não havia decido o nome, logo o mesmo não foi registrado. Sasuke fora incumbido de fazê-lo naquela tarde sem mas prorrogação, por isso não teve escolha a não ser acordar a esposa de sua soneca.

Coçando os olhos, Sakura entregou a criança ao pai e sorriu dengoso. "Qual nome você irá escolher?"

"Você fez a maior parte do serviço, pode escolher o nome"

"Mas já escolhi o da Sarada, não seria justo que escolhesse novamente"

Sasuke encarou a criança no colo. Com certeza seus genes eram muito forte, pois assim como sarada a criança herdará todos os seus traços. Os ralos cabelo eram muito mais escuros e seus olhos cinzas com tempo certamente iram escurecer, assim como ocorreu com Sarada.

Sasuke sorriu para o filho no colo, não havia se atentado até o momento que realmente não se preocupara com nome, já se sentia muito feliz por poder estar em casa com seus dois filhos. Na verdade se sentia fora de si em imaginar que agora era pai de duas crianças. Jamais fora muito ambicioso, nunca imaginaria que um ex-nukenin seria abençoado dessa forma. Não depois de todos pecados que cometeu.

Sakura percebeu que o marido estava perdido em seus pensamentos então quebrou o silêncio.

"Na verdade eu gosto muito de um nome, mas você pode achar cliché demais "

Sasuke olhou para esposa e sorriu. "Que não seja nome de comida novamente, por favor"

Sakura riu, depois abaixou a cabeça tímida: "Achei que gostaria de homenagear alguém importante para você... Nosso bebê é realmente abençoado, nasceu em tempos de paz..." ela esperou alguns instantes, receosa "Paz que seu irmão deu a vida lutando, achei que seria uma boa homenagem nomear nossa criança com o nome dele..."

O Uchiha parou estagnado, talvez em choque com a sugestão da esposa. Depois do choque ele sorriu agradecido. Ele realmente estava vivendo uma vida doce. Olhou novamente para seu filho em seu colo e disse: "Olá pequeno Itachi"


End file.
